A Walk to Remember
by wonderthewice
Summary: Allen's time is slowly coming to an end, and Lavi doesn't want to believe it. Though its normal for the two teens to have their movie dates since Allen can't go out anymore, "Lavi promise me something, before I go.." One-Shot Laven. More inside. AU


Here I am again, this time for sure this is a ONE-SHOT. I know I should be writing for my other stories but this idea just came and it hit me like a ton of bricks, So I wrote it out :3

**WARNING: **Light Boy-love, Character death. Lavi's corny ass words. xD

I don't own D. Grayman or A Walk to Remember. So without further ado please read on.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a sap for sad, romantic movies. I can't help myself, they always tug at my heart strings. They make me cry, and reminisce about the times we had shared together, and tonight was nothing different. Since not being able to go out a lot, lately it was all we had now.<em>

"Lavi come on and sit with me." The white quietly squeaked, wrapped up in a blanket, shivering from the cold night air. The said red head came closer to the boy and smiled lightly at him.

"I'm coming squirt, don't be so impatient." He teased his lover quietly, watching as the white blushed lightly pouting his lips before crying out, "My name is Allen! Got it. A-L-L-E-N!" Lavi just chuckled, before wrapping an arm around the boy as they sat back leaning against the couch together.

"So what movie did you pick out anyways squirt?"

"A walk to remember.." Allen muttered looking away from the emerald's sudden gaze.

"Allen.. I can't-" Allen placed his finger to the red's lips, a saddened look appearing across the youngs gaze, almost as if saying _Please.. Do this for me._

"Lavi.. Maybe you can learn from it." A smile, a sad smile gracing the angelic white's face, as Lavi gave in, "Okay.. I'll watch it for you Allen."

The white smiled lightly removing his finger as he placed a small peck against his lovers lips before turning to the movie. Allen knew exactly why Lavi couldn't watch it, but Allen was making a point, and he had to make sure Lavi knew.

The two watched the movie quietly, Allen nearly sobbing at every sad moment, while Lavi held the younger close, trying to bite back his tears as well. Allen needed his comforting, though he wondered who exactly was going to comfort him when the one he loved would be gone from him?

Their time together was growing shorter and shorter by the day. All Lavi wanted to do was spend his time with Allen, not knowing when he would be gone he just couldn't leave his side.

Allen accepted his sickness, though he honestly did want Lavi to be by his side, but he knew that in order for the red to move on and not be saddened when it was his time.

The two were now at the part where Mandy Moore's character was singing, "Only hope." Allen's eyes glued to the screen while Lavi's was glued to the younger, he slowly whispered into the boys ear, "You really are beautiful Allen."

Making the younger blush lightly he looked up at his lover, "I'm no where near as beautiful as she is," mentioning the movie, "She's way more gorgeous than I am." Lavi just shook his head, a smile gracing his lips kissing the younger's lips softly, "There could be every hot, sexy, drop dead gorgeous girl in the world in this room right now, and you'd be the only one I want to be with."

Allen just laughed quietly, before turning back to the movie, "You really are sappy love, but you're the only one I want to be with as well." Lavi didn't see it but the boy had tears in his eyes, trembling slightly before sobbing more. Lavi just thought it was the movie that was making him cry, but they both knew better.

_I'm going to miss these times with you.._

They both thought this, Allen for all those times Lavi was right there to defend him, to actually talk to him without thinking him a freak. For opening his eyes to the real world, and show him that everything wasn't as dull or cruel.

Lavi for having the privilege to know the younger white, for being able to see the true beauty that lies within him. Knowing that someone who just put on the big tough guy act was just afraid of the world, and was actually a big old softy when it came right down to it.

They needed each other, and with Allen almost leaving, Lavi would never have his better half with him.

Allen was dying, a sickness he couldn't fight off no matter how hard he'd tried, the poor boy was in the hospital nearly every other week and as the days grew by faster her knew it was only a matter of days where he'd never get to see his beloved again.

"Lavi.." Allen piped out, Lavi turned to look at the younger's swollen red eyes, the gray hues he loved to look into, "Yes squirt?" Allen faintly smiled at the given nickname, "Promise me something will you?"

Lavi raised his eyebrow before nodding, "What is it?"

"When I'm gone.."

"Don't say that.. You still have a chance.."

Allen shook his head, "They don't know the illness I have so please listen to me clearly," Lavi nodded motioning the other to continue, "When I'm gone.." The boys lower lip trembled, " Please promise me to move on.. I know it'll take you a while, but please promise me."

Lavi winced slightly, feeling a sudden sting at his heart, this was Allen's dying wish wasn't it? All the boy wanted was for him to move on? "I.. Allen I don't know if I can promise you that."

Allen nodded lightly, "I understand, then please, keep on living for me. Smile when you think about me and do not cry, because I'll always have a place in your heart. I want you to be able bring people joy in their life, like you've done for me."

Lavi couldn't help but bit down onto his lower lip, trying to hold the teats back from reappearing, as he nodded quietly. Whispering out through concealed lips, "I'll try my best."

The two were no longer watching the movie as Lavi got up, "Stay here." As told Allen sat in place, confused at what the other was doing, before he could call out to the other the red had came back kneeling in front of him, "I know we can't get married for real but this is as good as it gets."

Allen's eyes widened, as the red had pulled out a ring, "It's not much Allen, but it would really mean a lot to me if you'd be my husband." Allen gasped loudly, not being able to respond he just nodded in a 'yes' manner as Lavi pulled the younger's hand placing the ring onto his ring finger.

"I love you Allen Walker."

"I love you too Lavi Bookman."

Lavi faintly smiled as they met in the middle, for a sweet and loving kiss.

And in that moment everything was happy, nothing could take the sudden emotions they will filling, the love compassion and then sudden realization came.

* * *

><p>It came quickly, and Lavi didn't, couldn't believe anything he was hearing, "Please!" Lavi begged, "Please tell me your joking! He was fine last night when I left him!"<p>

Lavi had just gotten off the phone as he raced towards the hospital, _one last time_, Lavi had thought over and over again, _I need to see him one last time! To hear his calm soothing voice, Please you bastards don't take him away from me not yet_! Finally getting to the destination the red had been wanting he saw Allen's parents.

The boys mother crying in her husbands arms, as the boys father looked at the hospital window. Lavi stood mortified, as he watched Allen's dear mother crying out, calling to her son, "Why Allen! Why did you have to leave us..?"

Lavi felt his heart stop, he was already to late, it couldn't be true.. Lavi walked towards the window staring at his lover's lifeless body, he couldn't believe it why was he gone.. There wasn't enough time, there just wasn't enough time, they should have had forever together..

Lavi couldn't go inside the room, if he did, he'd know for sure, that everything was true, and there'd be no way of turning back. He placed his hand on the window, tears overwhelming his eyes as he tried to bat them back, "A-Allen.. I can't even keep a promise to you.." The tears sliding down his face as he turned away.

"He wanted you to have this." Allen's father handed him a small note, "He said you were the only one who could read it. I know you two loved each other. Thank you for loving my son."

Lavi nodded lightly, trembling hands took the paper in his hands as he opened it, reading silently to himself.

_Dear Lavi, _

_I bet right now you are probably thinking you have broken my promise by crying even just a little bit. Don't, because I know it's probably hurting you as much as the pain is hurting me to even right this out. Please understand I wanted to give you this myself, but if I don't and I've passed before you've come its not to late for us, remember the first day we met? Or when I told you, you'd regret being my friend, you still talked to me. Thank you, now please do me one last favor and smile for me my love. I will still go on within your heart. I love you._

_-Squirt._

Lavi couldn't help but sob out loudly as he slid to the floor, trying not to get his tears on the note his body trembled. "Allen.. I-I love you!" He cried out, quickly getting to his feet as he ran out of the hospital room, even if it was a little to dramatic for his taste he ran and continued to run until his lungs stung.

He looked up at the stars, tears streaming down his face, closing his eyes back to the memory of their first day.

* * *

><p>"Hi there! I'm Lavi Bookman!" A small red head twelve year old called out.<p>

A white haired nine year old boy just stared at him, "what is it you want?" He nearly barked, "I'm very busy as you can tell."

A younger Lavi just smiled brightly, looking at what the younger was looking at before speaking out, "I want to be your friend. Your best friend! Since you seem to be sitting here alone, and no one likes being alone."

The white haired boy looked at him, slightly confused, "you're going to regret trying to be my friend. It won't do you any good."

The red haired boy just smiled brightly. "I'll decide that for myself thank you very much." He said matter of factly, "But you never told me your name you know."

Something about what the other make had said touched the young white haired male before looking away and shoving his hand out, "My name is Allen Walker."

The red head took the others hand quickly before shaking it. "Nice too meet you squirt! From now on you're my best friend."

Both the boys looked at each other smiling and laughing, not knowing what exactly was a head of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was an ordeal to write out, but I pushed through and wrote it :3 I didn't write the sickness because I didn't know which to use, so don't be like this is to unreal and blah, because you know it could happen, so be respectful. Its a little short and doesn't show their relationship other than this, I believe its sweet (something I hardly write) and angsty (what I always write) so anyways leave a review :D and hopefully I shall get to writing my other stories as soon as possible.

with love. WTW


End file.
